stop_worrying_and_love_the_cartofandomcom-20200213-history
The Cartos
Smoktech 45 mm Dual-Coil Tank Cartomizers I’ve tried every carto in existence and these cartos just work better for me than any others. They perform well, fit perfectly into the tanks, have poly fill that isn’t too tight (unlike some other cartos) so the juice can move freely to prevent dry hits and singes and allow quick/easy filling and refreshing from the tank, they last long, and the quality control is not that bad. I’ll have maybe 1 in 100 cartos that are DOA… and rarely, a coil will short and drop the resistance down to sub-1. Not bad for cheap, mass-produced chinese parts. A common reputation associated with cartos is that you can taste the polyfill when you're vaping with them. I never taste any sort of common, persistent polyfill or "cotton"-like flavour. My theory is that people experience that "cotton" flavour when they inadequately saturate the carto initially and fire it or if they let the carto run dry and continue to fire it. This slightly singes the polyfill right next to the coils and causes that gross smell/flavour that won't go away. With a little practice, and if you follow my methods, this should never happen. Also, the higher resistance dual-coils are easier to prevent singeing since they're slower to heat up....it's easier to keep your coils wet and under control. There are several different resistances available: 1.25, 1.5, 2.0, 2.5, and 3.0. However, most North American stores seem to only carry the 1.5, 2.0, and 2.5 models. The 2.5 ohm ones are the best IMO, though I’ve yet to try a 3.0. You can push them or take it easy and they deliver dense, smooth, consistent, no-nonsense vape. The 1.5s are good too. The difference lies in their "warm up" speed. The lower the resistance, the faster the coils heat up. This changes slightly how the juice is vaporized. I personally prefer a smoother vape, so I stick with the 2.5s. You may prefer the lower resistance ones. (Also, if you have/get an MVP, it maxes out at 5.0V, so use 2.0 or 1.5 ohm dual-coils.) However, the higher the resistance, the more efficiently your battery drains leading to longer battery life. There are also two sizes available. There is a 35 mm version and a 45 mm version. In this guide I recommend the 45 mm version as that’s what most of the tanks require. There’s only one “stubby” cheap tank that I know of that fits the 35 mm. Also, some stores have a version of these cartos with NO POLYFILL that are set up kinda like a clearomizer. I haven’t tried them, so I have no opinion. Though, I fail to see how they would not just constantly flood. I have spoken to one user who tried them recently. He reports that they are working well and promises to update me on his progress. If you’re following this guide, make sure you get the regular cartomizer version with the polyfill. Since they are dual-coils, the individual coils are each actually much higher resistance. For example, the 2.5 ohm is actually two 5 ohm coils in parallel. This allows each coil to each be at half the temperature for the same total current, and at different locations in the polyfill, so you get more vapour volume generated without cooking a single tiny volume of juice too quickly at too high a temperature. This is what gives this carto it’s smoothness over single coils. Smoktech 2.0, 2.5, or 3.0 ohm Single-Coil Tank Cartomizer (It looks the same as above on the outside) The single coil Smoktech cartos are actually pretty good. Not as good as dual-coils in my opinion. You can use the single coils in these tanks if you like. As stated above, these are the cartos you want to use if you’re going to use this setup on an eGo or other 3.7V internal batteries. Even with the “variable voltage” eGos that go up to 4.2V (eGo VV, X6) or 4.8V (eGo Twist, Vision Spinner), you shouldn’t use dual-coils on them. Do so at your own risk (of damaging the eGo, probably not yourself). One more feature of the tank cartos is the bottom flange. The flange is handy because it prevents the free-moving tank from sliding down the carto and spilling the juice everywhere (only a possible problem on PVs with eGo threading, but always a risk when handling cartotanks when off a PV). The drip tip performs this task on the top end. As well, the flange's flat sides allow the U-DCT and pyrex tanks to "lock" onto it so the tank doesn't spin around the carto. This makes connecting and disconnecting the carto threads from your PV much easier. < Previous Page | Home | Next Page: The Tanks >